


Selfish

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: L.A. Confidential (1997)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exley thinks about what he's going to do to Bud White.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfish

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [自私自利](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002305) by [styx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx)



My knuckles are cracked. My lips are chapped. Fatigue is a tremor-jerk down my right leg.

I'm bleeding; so are you. You took three bullets for me. The last one right in that meaty mug of yours.

I think you have to be dead, as I hold up my badge and stand in front of the red and blue strips of light. But I know you're there, lying on the floor, breathing. Waiting for me. 

You know I'm going to pick you up and dust you off and give you back -- maybe not good as new, but heart beating -- to her. You're going to marry the girl that's too good for you and think about me every time you fuck her.

And I'm going to be thinking of you too, you bastard. I’m going to be thinking of you in dark, smoky places pulsing with a jazzy Latin beat and smooth, hard liquor. When I crawl in just under dawn, some nameless bottle blonde’s perfume stuck to my skin. When work won’t let me forget. I’m going to be thinking of you until you knock on my door, tail tucked between your legs, dark-circled eyes, dog tired, scarred and only slightly less vicious. 

And then you’re going to hook two fingers over my belt and drag me to the bedroom and take your damn sweet time making me love the way you love me.

I can already imagine how you taste, you selfish son of a bitch.

~*~

END


End file.
